WWF Slumber Party
by Enielle
Summary: Title says it all- Superstars, Sleeping bags and spin-the-bottle. It's gonna be a long night...


WWF Slumber party  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything in this fic, apart from the East African Llama milk, of course. (Don't ask. Really, just do NOT ask.)  
  
This is very much based on me and my friends slumberparties, and it is also part of the 3AM collection- meaning I wrote it a 3AM! So some of it is a bit derranged. There arn't many typos though, hopefully. I went over it the following evening. I also apologise for overuse of the word jabroni.  
  
  
(Stef is in Vince's office and is looking pissed. Vince is looking at a list she has given him)  
Stef: I don't care dad! It's my birthday! Call them back!  
Vince: Stef, they're not going to be happy. The Rock is visiting his wife for the first time this decade, the Hardy Boyz are taking a two week vacation at Universal studios...  
Stef: Two weeks? One day is more than enough!  
Vince: Jeff really likes the wild wild west show..... (looks at list) and Tajiri? Why him?  
Stef: Dad! I want eveyone on that list to come to my slumber party or else!  
Vince: But Stef, why all these people? You arn't even friends with them! I mean, Hurricane Helms? Kurt Angle?? Ivory?!?  
Stef: I'm trying to broaden my friendships, dad! Now I don't care where they all are, just get them here!  
  
(A few days later, Stef waits anxiously for her guests to arrive. The doorbell rings)  
Stef: Rocky! You came!  
Rock: The Rock does not appreciate being called away from his pie, Stefanie McMahon-Helmsley, so there better be some goddamed pie at your jabroni slumberparty, or The Rock is leaving right now as soon as he has layed the smack down on your candy ass!  
Stef: Uh... Trish Stratus is coming you know.  
Rock: Hmmm... The Rock has decided that with Stefanie Mcmahon-Helmsley, Trish Stratus AND Jeff Hardy all in one room, there is a very good chance of The Rock getting laid so The Rock will stick around.  
Stef: Phew! Oh, hi Matt! Hi Jeff! Hi Lita!  
Jeff: Wheeeee! Let's get in our sleeping bags already! Ooops Stef, I left mine behind, I'll have to share yours!  
Matt: Duh Jeff, Stef dosen't have a sleeping bag, she finds it gets in the way when she's making her rounds!  
Lita: Don't encourage her, Matt. I MEAN IT!  
Stef: I am NOT a slut already!  
Kurt Angle: Shows what you know, Matt Hardy! Stef's not a slut!  
Ivory: YES SHE IS AND SHE WILL BE CENSORED!  
Tajiri: Sleep party good! We sleep now!  
Jeff: NO YOU IDIOT! We haven't played spin the bottle yet!  
Kurt Angle: Feh. We are not twelve and we do not play games like little kids!  
Rock: The Rock wishes to know if you are talking mental age or physical age, Kurt Angle.  
Angle: I know what you're going to say, Rock, you're going to say that I have a mental age of twelve, arn't you?  
Rock: No, The Rock was going to say that you have a mental AND physical age of twelve, but you have alreay admitted that.  
Angle: I said I had a physical age of twelve?  
Regal: Hahahaha you just did my good man.  
Rock: The Rock wants to know who invited William Regal to the Rock's pie party?  
Stef: EXCUSE ME! This is MY party, Rock. Now what are you doing here, Regal? Did Tajiri bring you along?  
Tajiri: zzzzz sleep good!  
Rock: Jabroni. The Rock says that now all the jabronies have had at least one line then we should get to the pie!  
Stef: Wait a minute! Where's Hurricane Helms?  
Jeff: OOOH! Look at the big birdie!  
Matt: Is it a bird?  
Rock: Is it a plane? Wait a minute, The Rock would never say that! Jabroni author.  
Hurricane: No! It's a Hurricane!  
Angle: Jabroni!  
Rock: Hey! That's The Rock's line! Oh it's true! It's damn true!  
Jeff: That's Kurt's line! (looks at Trish) Hey, let's go screw!  
Stef: Hey, that's my line!  
Ivory: This is despicable and YOU WILL BE CENSORED!  
Regal: I quite agree! We did not come here to besmirch Stefanie McMahon-Helmsley's name!  
Matt: YOU shouldn't even be here, moron!  
Stef:(sensing her party slip away) Ok, everyone, let's play a game!  
Jeff and Trish: Oooh! Oooh! Twister!  
Matt: Sluts!  
Lita: Yeah, we should play spin the bottle!  
(eveyone looks at Lita)  
Lita: What? I havewn't had a line in ages!  
Stef: We don't have twister, and we don't have a bottle. So lets play... Atmosfear!!!  
(for those jabronies among you who have never played Atmosfear, no, it's not a typo, it's a video board game where you go round the board and have to collect six keys, and then pick up a card and if it has your greatest fear on it you lose... if not, you win. And all the way through there's this guy called The Gatekeeper on the video telling you to do stuff on the board and talking to you asking you questions. Don't worry, you'll pick it up.)  
Stef: Okay, turn the light down someone! This is supposed to be scary. (Kurt reaches up to turn the lights off as they all gather around the board on the floor.)  
Stef: Now you have to write your greatest fear on a card...  
Kurt:....I can't see to write!  
Rock: Jabroni... why did you turn the lights off then?  
Kurt: Because Stef told me to!  
Regal: And you do eveything that Stef tells you to do?  
Kurt: That is between me and Stef and the furry handcu- never mind.  
Hurricane: (gives Kurt a strange look and turns the light on) There! My Hurri powers have turned on the lights as if by magic!  
Rock: You used the light switch, Jabroni!  
Hurricane: NO! I USED MY HURRIPOWERS!  
Rock: NO!! You used the light switch!  
Hurricane: NO! YOU'RE WRONG YOU'RE WRONG YOU'RE WRONG!  
Rock: Look Jabroni! You raised up your little arm, and you pressed the-  
Hurricane: LALALALALA NOT LISTENING LALALA...  
Stef: Will you all please write down your worst fear on the card and place them in the middle of the board before I let Tajiri cook our dinner!  
Matt: Stef! There's no need to threaten something as horrible as that!  
Rock: All the Jabronies here had better get on with writing down their worst fear on their bits of card quick before Tajiri ruins the pie and The Rock will just NOT let that happen!  
(eventually they all manage to get their pieces of cards done and in the middle of the board, and get to picking their counters)  
Jeff: Oooh, I wanna be the werewolf!  
Matt: Freak! No one ever wants to be the werewolf! Fine then, I think that The Rock should be the witch!  
Lita: No, Stef should be the witch! The Rock should be the faerie!  
Rock: Jabroni! There is no faerie! The Rock wants to be the pie!  
Trish: Moron! There is no pie playing piece!  
Rock: Well The Rock dosen't want to play then.  
(Hurricane picks up the ghost and melts in on a lamp, then getting dizzy from plastic fumes molds it into into a pie shape.)  
Hurricane: There! My....Hurripowers....have...saved the... (collapses from the fumes)  
Stef: Ok. I'll give out the pieces to stop arguments. Kurt, your the zombie-  
Kurt: wha-  
Stef: Matt, you're the vampire-  
Lita: 'cos he's dark and sexy...  
Stef: Trish, you're the poletergiest, Rock, you're the ghost-  
Rock: -pie.  
Stef: Right, ghost pie. I'm the witch-  
Ivory: WAIT A MINUTE! GHOST? WITCH!? VAMPIRE!?! ZOMBIE?!?!? THIS IS A HENIOUS GAME AND MUST BE CENSORED!  
Stef: Shut it Ivory God why did I invite her? Okay the rest of you grab a counter, and-  
Ivory: DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID THIS WILL BE CENSOERED THIS WILL BE CENSORED THIS WILL-  
Stef: PLEASE Ivory, you're like a broken record! -Tajiri, stop eating your counter- let's just-  
Ivory: -YOU WILL BE-  
Stef: SHUT IT IVORY!! Now will someone please put the tape in the machine?  
(Hurricane wakes up and slots the video tape into the machine)  
(the Gatekeeper pops up on the screen)  
Kurt: EEEEEEK! Make it go away!  
Gatekeeper: YOU WILL NEVER WIN BWA HA HA HA HA  
Kurt: WAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY MOMMY!  
(they play the game for a while and Kurt Angle hasn't collected any of his keys because the Gatekeeper carrys on telling him to go back)  
Kurt: WOO! I got a key! Oh yeah! I rock! I rock! It's true! It's damn-  
Gatekeeper: WHO WAS THE LAST ONE TO MOVE?  
Kurt: Uh... Me O Gatekeeper...  
Gatekeeper: LOSE A KEY YOU MORON!  
Kurt: WAAAAAA NO FAIR I'LL NEVER GET ANY KEYS!  
Rock: Stop whining Jabroni The Rock's got four keys and you don't mwa ha ha ha ha!  
Gatekeeper: WHO'S GO IS IT NEXT?  
Rock: Mine jabroni!  
Kurt: Ooooooooooooooooooh you gotta call him 'O Gatekeeper' or he'll get mad!  
Rock: Jabroni! It's a VIDEO! He can't hear me!  
Gatekeeper: DID YOU SAY 'O GATEKEEPER' WHEN YOU ANSWERD ME MORTAL?  
Rock: No The Rock did not, jabroni, what you gonna do about it?  
Gatekeeper: THE YOU LOSE 5 KEYS YOU INSOLENT CRETIN!  
Rock: Up yours Gatekeeper!  
Lita: Come on Rock, hand over the keys!  
Rock: No! They're The Rock's keys! You can't have them! Get your own!  
Stef: ROCK! Play fair!  
Rock: The Rock doesn't wanna play fair and anyways The Rock only has four keys and therefore not five jabroni.  
(Lita grabs the keys)  
Lita: Then you owe one key!  
Rock: Give The Rock those keys back now you jabroni before The Rock kicks your roodie poo candy a-  
Jeff: Wooo! I win! Yay!  
All: WHAT?!?  
Jeff: While the Rock was bitching about being a loser I-  
Rock: THE ROCK IS NOT A LOSER JABRONI THE ROCK'S KEYS WERE STOLEN IN ORDER TO STOP THE ROCK WINNING AS THE ROCK SURELY WOULD!  
All: SHUT IT ROCK!!!  
Jeff: .....anyways, whilst the Rock was bitching I won the game!  
Stef: You ain't won yet! You gotta pick a card from the middle and if it's your greatest fear you don't win, you're out!  
Jeff: Okay! I'll have...... this one! (picks up a card)  
Jeff: Do'h! I lose! (Matt takes the card from him)  
Matt: Let's see.... Stefanie McMahon-Helmsley? She's your greatest fear?  
Ivory: EEEK! CENSOR IT CENSOR IT CENSOR-  
Matt:(ignores Ivory)But Jeff, I put that as well.  
Kurt: Me too!  
Regal: I also put that!  
Tajiri: I TOO!  
Rock: The Rock also did.  
Hurricane: I also put citizen Mcmahon-Helmsley as my worst fear.  
Stef: WHAT?!? I'M NOT THAT SCARY!!!  
Lita: Sorry to shatter your illusions, Stef, but-  
Trish: -BUT let's play spin the bottle, right Lita?  
Lita: Uh, right Trish.  
Stef: But I already said that we don't have a bottle.  
Rock: The Rock has a bottle.  
Stef: Where did you get that?  
Rock: Uhhh... no-where.  
stef: Okay, It's Truth, Kiss or Dare! Spin it, Kurt!  
(Kurt makes a wimpy half-assed excuse for a spin and it moves about a cm so it's still facing Kurt)  
Rock: The Rock want's to know what kind of spin is that? That had less power than the spineroonie!  
Booker T: You did not just say that! Tell me you did not just say that!  
Rock: Where in the blue hell did you come from?  
Booker T: Booker T is stalking the great one in order to be more like the Rock, it's true, it's true.  
Rock: That isn't one of The Rock's catch phrases!  
Booker T: But The Rock said it earlier! Now are you really telling Booker T, THE most electrifying man in sports entertainment, that you did not say 'it's true' earlier?  
Rock: The Rock was taking the piss out of Kurt Angle, ass clown. Now leave the great one's prescence!  
Booker T: How can I, I AM THE GREAT ONE!!! MWA HA HA HA HA-  
Stef: That's it get out right now or I'll tell Shane!  
(Booker T leaves grumbling under his breath about players and games)  
Stef: Okay, Kurt, Truth, Dare or Kiss?  
Kurt: Truth, Dare or what? Okay, I choose dare.  
Rock: Okay Kurt Angle, The Rock dares you to put your head in a blender.  
Kurt: Ok!  
Everyone: Huh?  
Rock: AND TURN IT ON JABRONI!!  
Kurt:........ hahaha silly Rock. I'm not stupid you know.  
Rock: Really? You fooled The Rock.  
Kurt: If my head was in the blender I wouldn't be able to turn it on, would I?  
Rock: The Rock would be happy to oblige.  
Kurt: Oh no Rock, you said I had to turn it on! HAHAHAHA I'M SO SMART IT'S TRUE IT'S TRUE!!  
Lita: Fine, Kurt can't do the challenge due to being a moron. Let's move on, I wanna go. (reaches for the bottle)  
Rock: The Rock will spin it this time to avoid such a pathetic spin as last time!  
Lita: Don't worry Rock, I've alreay done it!  
Rock:(to himself) But the Rock WANTED to spin the bottle....  
(The bottle spins wildly and lands on Stef)  
Rock: The Rock thinks Stefanie McMahon-Helmsley should pick kiss...  
Stef: Thanks for that advice Rock... I pick truth!  
Lita: Ooookay, Stef, how much do your tits weigh?  
Jericho: She dosen't know, last time she stepped on the scale it broke.  
Stef: Who asked you? And where did you come from?  
Jericho: Same place as Booker T.  
Matt: What, Stef's bedroom?  
Jericho: No, from the author's imagination.  
Stef: Oh poor you.  
Jericho: So did you.  
Stef: EEEEK KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL- (goes to hide under the sofa for a while. Poor girl getting a shock like that you can hardly blame her.)  
Tajiri: Stef gone I spin? Bottle good?  
Regal: Yes Tajiri, Bottle good. You spin.  
Rock: Hey! It's The Rock's turn! Give The rock that bottle you piece of Japanese monkey crap!  
Lita: Do you get Japenese Monkeys?  
Rock: That is not the point, the point is that The Rock wants to spin the bottle!  
(Tajiri throws the bottle and hits Ivory on the head)  
Matt: I guess you're it, Ivory.  
Ivory: IT WILL BE CENSORED IT WILL BE CENSORED IT WILL BE-  
Matt: What will be censored?  
Ivory: I dunno, I just haven't spoken in such a long time. Now let's see, I can't choose Kiss, that must be censored, I can't choose Dare, that must also be censored... so I will choose Truth! Yes, truth is a good honest thing.  
Jeff: Hey Jericho, you should ask her a question you're good at that sort of stuff.  
Jericho: Hmmmm, let's see? What is the thing that everyone wants to know about Ivory? Say Ivory, are you sworn to tell the truth under RTC rules?  
Ivory: I am.  
Jericho: Ok, I got it. Have you ever been with Steven Richards?  
Ivory: Wha-....um.....ah- I don't have to answer that!  
Jeff: YOU DO!! YOUDOYOUDOYOUDO!!!  
Ivory: NO! I answerd his question! He asked me if I was sworn to tell the truth, and I answerd him! Hah! I only have to answer one question! MWA HA HA HA HA YOU WILL BE CENSORED YOU WILL BE-  
Matt: Is it me or is Ivory slightly insane?  
Lita: Is it me or is 'slightly' NOT the word???  
Jericho: Is it me or should I make a hasty exit here?  
Lita: Too late! You wrecked a perfectly good oppertunity! (Jericho exits via window having been thrown out of it by Lita)  
Rock: NOW THE ROCK WILL FINALLY GET TO-  
Trish: Too late! Done it!  
Rock: Feh.  
Trish:It's pointing to Tajiri!  
Rock: No-one ever lets The Rock spin the bottle, oh no the bottle is FAR too good to-  
Tajiri: KISSKISSKISS!  
Trish: Uh... I have to go home and check I switched off the lights....  
Lita: Yeah I think I left the cat on...  
(both get up to make a hasty exit)  
Regal: SIT DOWN YOU TWO! Spin it again Tajiri to see who you get to kiss!  
(Tajiri moves the bottle round with his hand untill it points to Trish)  
Trish: Hey! No fair! That wasn't a spin!  
Matt: It was more of a spin than Kurt's was.  
Kurt: It's true, oh it's-....wait a minute.....  
Tajiri: TRISH COME HERE TAJIRI KISSY!!!  
Trish: Gross! No way!  
Kurt: IT IS SO NOT TRUE!!!  
(everyone ignores him)  
Tajiri: NO I SPIN I GET KISS! (dives at trish who steps out of the way and Tajiri ends up in a liplock with Regal who was standing behind Trish)  
Trish: Oh grossness! I did NOT want to see that!  
Rock: Jeff.... give The Rock the bottle....  
Jeff: NO!!! MINE!! GET YOUR OWN!!  
Rock: THE ROCK WANTS THAT ONE! After all, The Rock DID find the bottle, therefore it is the property of The Rock SO GIVE IT HERE JABRONI!  
Jeff: NANANANA YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!! (runs away)  
Rock: Grrr you little jabroni COME BACK HERE! (runs off after Jeff)  
Matt: Let's just spin again whilst their gone.  
Trish: Duh! We don't have a bottle!  
Matt; Yes we do! (gets the bottle from behind the sofa) I just told both Jeff and the Rock that Jeff had it, and they both believed me!  
Trish: But if Jeff didn't have the bottle, why would he- never mind.  
(Matt spins the bottle, and it lands on Hurricane)  
Hurricane: What's up with that? Okay, I choose dare, a true superhero would never pick anything else!  
Trish: Hmmmm... Can you really fly?  
Hurricane: HAHAHAHAHA.....yes?  
Trish: You know, I would be really impressed if you would prove it for me.....  
Hurricane: You-you would?!?  
Trish: ...off the roof....  
Hurricane:..................................you know, I think my Hurri powers are all used up from turning on that light switch earlier....  
Stef: (finally emerging from under the sofa) Dolt! Are you chickening out?  
Hurricane: ...no....  
  
(10 mins later, up on the roof)  
Hurricane: ...you arn't serious about this, are you???  
Trish: Oh completley! You know, I love a man who can fly....  
Hurricane: You're right! What am I saying! I'm a superhero! Of course I can fly!  
(jumps off the roof)  
Trish: ...he did it.  
Lita: I didn't think he was gonna....  
  
(on the ground)  
Hurricane: I'm alive... I'M ALIVE!!! WHA HA HA HA HA! I AM IMMORTAL! I AM A SUPERHERO! I CAN FLY! I-  
Rock: JABRONI!! HOW DARE YOU LAND ON THE GREAT ONE?!?  
Hurricane: ...I... landed on you?  
Rock: DAMN RIGHT YOU DID JABONI! AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!  
Hurricane: So... I can't fly? Damn it.  
Rock: Thanks to you, jabroni, The Rock has now let Jeff Hardy and the bottle get away! And The Rock wanted that bottle really bad!  
Hurricane: You know, citizen Rock, the Hurricane is strting to worry about what you want that bottle FOR...  
Rock: AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN JABRONI?!?  
Jeff: It means-  
Rock: THAT YOU WILL GIVE THE ROCK THE BOTTLE, JABRONI!!  
Jeff: Bottle? What bottle?  
Rock: THE ONE THAT MATT HARDY TOLD THE ROCK YOU- (cogs start turning in The Rock's head) DAMN THAT JABRONI!! (runs into the house)  
Matt: Uh oh.  
Rock: DAMN YOU HARDY!! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY TRY TO PULL A FAST ONE ON THE ROCK!!!  
Lita: Try? I think that the word is-  
Matt: Okay, Rocky, don't blow a faucet. Here you go. (passes The Rock the bottle)  
Rock: FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS.... THE BOTTLE!! (sniff sniff it's all so emotional)  
Rock: The Rock would like to thank all The Rock's millions and millions of fans, the Rock's mother, the Rock's wife, the rock's mistriss, The Rock's-  
Stef: Just spin it, Rock.  
Rock: But you don't understand... The Rock has waited so long for this moment, and it's all so-  
All: JUST SPIN IT, ROCK!!  
Rock: OKAY! HERE GOES! (The Rock reaches out to spin the bottle, but just then The Kat walks past the window naked, and The Rock is distracted and only gives the bottle a tiny little push)  
Matt: Man, you suck, Rock. What kind of a spin was that?  
Rock: NO! It was the-  
Jeff: Total lameosity of your spin?  
Rock: The Rock-  
Lita: Is a pussy?  
Rock: The Rock's-  
Kurt: -grandmother could have spun it better?  
Rock: LISTEN JABRONIES! THE ROCK WAS DISTRACTED BY THE KAT FLASHING!!  
Stef: Yeah, whatever, Rock.  
Matt: If you say so.  
Hurricane: The Hurrricane will spin it for citizen Rock!  
Trish: ...you're alive? Damn it.  
Hurricane: HURRI-SPIN! (spins the bottle so hard it flys out the window and smashes)  
Rock: YOU BROKE THE ROCK'S BOTTLE!?!  
Trish: Shut it, Rock. So, Hurricane, you can't fly?  
Hurricane: Yeah, what's up with that?  
Jeff: I know... you're Hurri powers must be running low!  
Hurricane: YES! THAT's IT! You're so smart, Jeff!  
Jeff: I know...  
Regal: I think it's time we all went to sleep... early to bed, early rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise.  
Jeff: No, early to rise, early to bed, makes William Regal healthy, wealthy and DEAD!  
Trish: No, it's late to rise, late to bed-  
Regal: I suggest you all go to bed now, Stef, before I tell Trips that you didn't invite him to this party!  
Stef: Huh... fine.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
Rock: The Rock wants to know, Jeff Hardy, what kind of pajamas are they?  
Jeff: Don't you diss my bunnie rabbit jamas!  
Regal: You two! We are meant to be going to sleep! Now quieten down!  
Matt: But it's only 10 o'clock!!  
Kurt: Shush! I wanna go to sleep... but before I do, I need my milk! (rummages in his bag) HEY!!! WHO TOOK MY BOTTLE OF MILK?!?  
Rock: Do be do be do...  
Stef: ...Rock?  
Rock: (innocently)...yes?  
Stef: Where did you get that bottle earlier?  
Rock:....the fridge?  
Stef: I don't have milk bottles in my fridge. I only drink mineral water.  
Kurt: ....ROCK!??  
Rock: Er...zzzzzzzz?  
Lita: Oh dear, looks like The Rock fell asleep...  
Trish: Does he sound asleep to you?  
Rock: zzz...um...oh yeah, The Rock is sleep talking...zzzz.....The Rock is asleep.....  
Kurt: YOU TOOK MY MILK, DIDN'T YOU, ROCK?!?  
Rock: zzzz...The Rock can't hear you due to being asleep....zzzzz  
Kert: Rock?  
Rock: ...yes?  
Kurt: Tell me, Rock, what did you DO with the milk in the bottle?  
Rock: The Rock poured it down the sink, jabroni!  
Kurt: You...WHAT?!?  
Rock: What was The Rock supposed to do, drink it?  
Kurt: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ROCK!! I'M REALLY GONNA DO IT!  
Regal: Excuse me good sir...what's so special about that bottle of milk?  
Kurt: I can't sleep without milk... I think that seeing as The Rock poured my milk down the...(gulp)...SINK... Then The Rock should go down to the 24 hour store and get me some more!  
Rock: Forget it, Jabroni! Anyway, The Rock's asleep. zzzzzzzz.  
Kurt: I MEAN IT ROCK!!  
Rock: zzzzzzzz  
Kurt: Untill you go and get my milk, I'm not going to shut up about it!  
Rock: zzzzzzzz  
Kurt: Fine, I'm going to sing the milk song ALL NIGHT!  
Stef: I really hate to ask this, but... milk song?  
Kurt: (to the tune of his theme song) Milk is...Good for...Youre bones...and helps....to keep...you're teeth...healthy....  
Stef: Is someone gonna kill me now or do I have to do it myself?  
Kurt: ..milk is...good for....  
Lita: Is that the only line?  
Kurt: Yes...good for...you're-  
Lita: ROCK!! DO SOMETHING!!  
Rock: zzzzzzzz  
Trish: PLEASE!  
Rock: zzzz... No way jabronies, The Rock is not going out to the 24 hour store at this hour... DDP could be out there!  
Matt: THAT'S IT!! I'M GOING HOME!!  
Kurt:...and helps...to keep...  
Tajiri: zzzz..Wha? WHAT ALL NOISE???  
Stef: Look what you did Rock! You woke Tajiri up!  
Rock: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ROCK WOKE HIM UP? IT WAS KURT-  
Kurt:..your teeth....  
Tajiri: EEEK! MAKE STOP! AWFUL NOISE!!  
Hurricane: Oh, it's true...  
Matt: You got it all wrong, anyway... It goes like this- You Suck...You Suck...You Suck...You Suck...  
Regal: If I go out and get more milk will you all shut up and bloody well go to sleep?  
Matt: Hey,it's you're funeral.  
(Regal goes out the door)  
Ivory: I'm quite tired actually..let's just go to sleep...  
Kurt: ...milk is....  
Ivory: Kurt? Please? I'm really tired...  
Kurt:...good for...  
Ivory: Come on Kurt! Regal's gone to get your milk already! You can stop now!  
Kurt:..your bones...  
Lita: I don't think he can...  
Ivory: You know Kurt, under clause 315 of the RTC rules, subsection 457, paragraphs 213 and 908 it refers to a link in circumstances and conditions under which a promise is valid or otherwise void it clearly states in connection with-  
Kurt: zzzzzzzzzzz  
Lita: What do you know... you bored him to sleep....  
Matt: God... people who go to sleep at slumberparties are soooo dull....  
Hurricane: Yeah! What's up with that?  
Trish: You know what they ARE fun for...  
Jeff: WAKING UP!!!  
Lita: They sure are! Let's see how much he can take before he wakes up!  
Trish: Hmm Hmm Hmm, la la la.... (Paints Kurt's nails pink)  
Ivory: Still not awake! (She sews a right to censor badge on his olympic pajamas)  
Ivory: You are now an honorary member of right to censor!  
Matt: That should wake the dead...  
Tajiri: He still sleep...  
Lita: I know... (writes 'I LOVE TAZZ' on his forehead in biro)  
(Kurt dosen't stirr)  
Jeff: ...maybe he's dead....  
Matt: Yeah Ivory... I think you killed him!  
Lita: Bored to death by Ivory.. what a horrible way to go...  
Jeff: Let's bury him!!  
Hurricane: Yeah! It is the right and respectful thing to do!  
(they all go out into the garden and start digging a hole)  
Rock: What...are...you...jabronies...DOING?!?  
Lita: Kurt died Rock!  
Rock: Dammit...The Rock is still dreaming...  
Matt: You actualy fell asleep?  
Rock: The Rock got bored of pretending to be asleep...  
Matt: So...You fell asleep for real?  
Rock: Correct jabroni. Now if you don't mind the rock is going inside to wake up...  
(1 minute later The Rock comes back out)  
Lita: Can't wake up, huh?  
Rock: No.... is Kurt Angle really dead?  
Lita: Well, we did all that to him and he's still asleep.  
(The Rock looks at Kurt Angle lying on the ground)  
Rock: You wrote 'I LOVE TAZZ' on his forehead, and he didn't wake up?  
Matt: No...  
Rock: Pass The Rock a spade.  
(After a few minutes Regal comes walking up the drive.)  
Regal: OH MY BLOODY GOD! What are you DOING?!?  
Matt:...diggin' a hole....  
Regal: ...why?  
Matt: Uh...we felt like it.  
Jeff: AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO PUT KURT ANGLE IN IT! HE'S DEAD!  
Matt: Moron.  
Regal: What? He went and died after I went all that effort to get that milk for-  
Kurt: MILK?!? Where!?!  
All: Damn.  
Kurt: ...what's the hole for?  
Rock: You.  
Kurt: Wow... you shouldn't have... but where on earth will I put it?  
Rock: The Rock says Kurt Angle should stop being so ungrateful and try out his new hole.  
Kurt: How does it work?  
Rock: You sit in it while The Rock fills it in.  
Kurt: Maybe later. I want my milk now! (Regal gives him the milk)  
Kurt: ...East African Llama milk?  
Regal: ...very nutritious.  
Vince: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!? WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY PERFECT LAWN?!?  
Stef: Dad... hi.  
Vince: Get out of here! All of you!  
Stef: Dad... I don't know how to end this...  
Jericho: Allow me...in the immortal words utterd in SOOOO many fanfics.... SHUT THE HELL UP AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
